gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Grenade
Overview The Ink Grenade is actually a baby Nemacyst Inker attached to a Bolo Grenade Housing. It is a weapon used most frequently by the Kantus. Upon detonation, the Ink Grenade spews out a cloud of thick, cloying smoke that obscures vision in the same manner a smoke grenade does - the primary difference is that an Ink Grenade's smoke contains a potent toxin that can kill within a few seconds of exposure. A powerful area-denial and smoke-out tool in either single-player or multiplayer, it is usually hard to get and/or somewhat uncommon - In single-player it is almost exclusively found when dropped by Kantus, and in multiplayer it is usually found in a spot where it sought-after - and almost immediately picked up shortly after the match starts. Tactical Use The Ink Grenade is somewhat unique among grenades - the Ink Grenade is, beyond a doubt, one of the game's most unilaterally effective grenades, despite not being the most destructive. This effectiveness comes, by and large, from the weapon's versatility, which is considerable. The main use of the Ink Grenade is to flush enemy troops out of cover, or to smoke out enemies in cover and in hard-to-reach places. Due to the Ink Grenade's poison, staying in the cloud is a losing option, so, anything bold - or stupid - enough to remain in the cloud (such as a Drone Gunner manning a Troika) courts a quick death. It is particularly useful for flushing out Snipers - or killing them outright, should they not maneuver out of the way in time. A special mention needs be made of the map Hail, which has an Ink Grenade on it. This grenade can force enemies out of the very limited cover-spaces on the map when the Razorhail hits, effectively guaranteeing a kill. It is good in Annex or King of the Hill, so the enemies have to rush out unless they will die. The Ink Grenade is blatant area-denial - it works very well on both Annex and King of the Hill for keeping enemies out of the scoring zone. This can delay their scoring considerably, and make the point easier to capture when the smoke clears - so take advantage of it. The Ink Grenade also does spectacularly when set as a trap - especially in the aforementioned modes. It also works well on Submission, as the Meatflag Carrier doesn't move very fast (ergo nearly guaranteeing a kill if you land the Ink Grenade in the right spot) and the Ink Grenade's fumes can not only kill the carrier, but re-incapacitate the Meatflag for easy capture when the toxic smoke clears! Tagging an enemy with an Ink Grenade can prove hilarious, as the Ink Grenade will continue to spew smoke after it explodes. The smoke will quickly overcome and kill the tagged foe unless they run constantly (in which case it will still, almost invariably, kill them), and if they run near an allied unit, they wind up potentially suffocating their own teammates. Naturally, smarter players will try to stick close to you if tagged - make it a point to flee the scene after tagging a foe. The Ink Grenade has other uses. It can provide cover, much as a Smoke Grenade, though this is often a waste of an Ink Grenade. Ironically, this can actually be an effective tactic for discouraging enemies closing to close combat, as the toxic smoke of the Ink Grenade can severely weaken any enemy foolish enough to charge through it, making them weak enough to easily finish off with weapons fire. Even worse, because the smoke obstructs vision far better than the Smoke Grenade, they risk Roadie Running into a wall and getting into cover while into the cloud, which can kill an unprepared enemy with ease. The Ink Grenade has one single drawback: It lacks any concussive blast. The Smoke Grenade's knock-down ability gives it the ability to stun enemies temporarily, and the Frag Grenade, if it doesn't kill someone, has a similarly large knockback effect. Because the Ink grenade does not have any explosive force, it cannot throw enemies around and does literally nothing to prevent enemies from fleeing its lethal mists (other than obscure vision). Be aware. The Ink Grenade can be very effective if planted as a proximity grenade with a Smoke Grenade. This causes an unsuspecting enemy to be knocked down by the Smoke Grenade while still being in the poison cloud of the Ink Grenade. To do this, have a teammate plant his/her Smoke Grenade right next to your Ink Grenade or plant the Ink Grenade and go pick up your Smoke Grenade you dropped and plant it next to your Ink Grenade. Category:Weapons Category:Gears of War 2 weapons